


Only Me

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Chris has a few too many pills one night.





	Only Me

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody gonna write some new Nails fic? No? *sighs* I have to do EVERYTHING myself.
> 
> I’m not here to lie to you, I’m a little drunk right now (a lot) so thank god for autocorrect, right? I edited it the best I could, but if something looks like it’s not quite right, just know that it’s because the bottle of vodka on my shelf isn’t as full as it was 2 hours ago. Enjoy or something.

That god damned ringing hadn’t stopped for 10 minutes. Chris was riding a pleasant wave of intoxication when he finally gathered the strength to reach over to the table beside the couch and pick up the phone.

“Chris?,” Trent’s voice leaked through the speaker. Chris had apparently forgotten to answer when he picked up

“What?” He groaned out.

“Did I wake you up?” Trent asked.

“No,” He replied, rubbing one eye, looking at the clock. It was noon.

“Then why do you sound like the living dead?”

“....Pills” Chris laughed sluggishly after a moment.

“Leave you alone with Pogo for an hour and you’re doped out of your mind”

“It was Brian’s fault this time, actually.”

“Christ,” Trent breathed a laugh at this, “What’d he give you?”

“Mmm… Vicodin?” It was more of a question, really.

“He’s dead” Trent laughed again.

“Aw, c’mon, give him a break, you didn’t say no fun stuff on tour,” Chris slurred a little.

“Apparently I need to put up a ‘don’t force feed my boyfriend drugs’ sign,” Trent sighed.

“Hey I wasn’t force fed… I took them by choice this time”

“...This time?”

“Yeah. r’member that time Brian grabbed my tongue ‘n Jeordie put a tab on it?”

“Uh, no?”

“Oh… Well anyways, it wasn’t like that time,” Chris said, every sentence seeming to blend into one word.

“...Right, well, I’ll be back in… 20 minutes or so. Please don’t OD while I’m gone”

“Can I do it when you’re here?”

“Shut up”

Chris hung up the phone lazily. He must’ve fallen asleep because Trent seemed to just appear in the their room.

“HEY!” Trent snapped in his face.

Chris’ eyes struggled to focus on the face in front of him.

“Can I help you?” He smiled.

“Your eyes are red,” Trent commented, sitting next to him on the couch.

“Vicodin tends to have that effect,” Chris sighed, closing his eyes again.

“Fuck off,” Trent laughed a little.

“What? Mad ‘cause you’re not gettin’ laid tonight?” Chris shot back playfully.

“Who said that?”

“The drugs keeping my dick down” Chris answered, rubbing at one eye.

“Fair enough,,, Should get you in bed then,” Trent said, standing, “C’mon”

Chris just shook his head. Before he could protest more, Trent had picked him up and was carrying him to the mattress.

“You’re not fuckin’ me,” Chris slurred, crawling under the sheets.

Trent pecked him on the cheek, “Shut up and go to sleep.”


End file.
